Paopu Fruit
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: When two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what... RikuxOC one-shot


**A/N: **This is written for someone on another site using their OC. This is my first Riku one-shot so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

It is yet another sunny day on Destiny Islands. The is blue, the breeze is right, and there's not a cloud in the sky to block the bright sunlight. All in all, this is normal weather for the Islands.

After doing your morning routine you head off to the sandy beach. You see Sora sprawled out on the sandy floor while Kairi is standing above giving him a little scare when he opens his eyes. You decide to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Give me a break Kairi." Sora laughed as Kairi giggled.

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew that i'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi points out.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't--" Kairi whacked him on the head before he could finish.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi bent down to see him eye to eye.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora seems to be in deep thought as he said this.

"What was that place? So bizarre..." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi shrugs it off.

"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asks while Kairi is walking away from him.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." She replies.

"Nothing at all?" Sora sounds like he is teasing and questioning.

"Nothing." kairi answers.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora questions.

"Well, i'm happy here." Kairi answers happily.

"Really..." Sora sighs.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." She stares out at the blue ocean.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora exclaims.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi turns to Sora.

At that moment, your heart stops beating as a young teen with shoulder length silver hair and glowing green eyes approaches the two chattering teens.

His name is Riku, and you've had a crush on him since you were kids. But, he has an interest in Kairi so you never could admit your feelings to him.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess i'm the only one working on the raft." The teen throws the log he's carrying at Sora who catches it as he approaches Kairi.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" He looks at Kairi.

"So, you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi explains.

At this moment, you wanted to join in the fun. So, you popped out of your hiding spot and rushed over to the three.

"Hey Horuri." Kairi greeted and you nodded in return.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you guys are talking about. Mind if I join in your adventure?" You ask. The thought of traveling to other worlds sounds fun, but you also get to travel with Riku.

"Sure, why not?" Kairi seems happy that you decided to join them.

You stand next to Kairi as Riku settles himself down next to Sora.

"We'll race you!" Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora looks up at the both of you.

"What, are you two kidding?" Riku asks.

Kairi ignores their protests.

"Ready? Go!" Kairi shouts and the two boys jump to their feet running towards the shack. Riku is taking the lead with Sora not far behind and you and Kairi run at a steady pace.

Later on everyone is finding stuff needed for the trip. Sora goes off to find materials needed for the building of the raft while you go off to find food. Riku's job is to build the raft.

Finding enough coconuts, mushrooms, fish, and water, you took a rest under one of the palm trees near the raft. You watch as Riku uses his strong muscles to lift the logs and put them into place. Getting them into place, he ties the logs together with rope.

"Nice work Riku. We'll be sailing in no time." You smiled as he took a seat next to you.

"Yeah, you gathered more than enough supplies for the trip." Riku said.

"Well, I don't want any of us to turn to cannibalism if we run out too soon." You explain and Riku laughs at you statement.

"I'm really glad you decided to join us Horuri." You blush at his comment. Your reddish-brown hair covers your face, hiding you red cheeks.

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" Riku notices your behavior.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just wondering what it will be like to see other worlds." You lied.

"Oh, i'm sure we'll see things that aren't here on the Islands." Riku explains and you agree with him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." You tilt your head back, feeling the calming breeze.

"Hey Horuri, i've been wanting to give you something for awhile now." Riku says.

You stare at him with you dark brown eyes. What could he have to give you?

"What is it?" You ask.

He digs into his pocket and pulls out a star shaped fruit. He hands it over to you.

"A paopu fruit?" You question.

"Legends say that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku explains.

"So, why are you giving me this?" You cock your head in confusion.

"Well..." Riku rubs the back of his neck not making eye contact with you.

"Riku?" You wait for him to answer.

"Well, I wanted to share it with you." You face becomes so red that Riku notices.

"You're blushing." Riku teases.

"Why would you want to share one with me? Would you rather have it be Kairi?" You ask and you saw Riku's face fall at your words.

"I like Kairi, but Sora likes her too. I think that Kairi likes Sora more than me." Riku explains.

"So, i'm a last resort?" Your anger is heard in your voice.

"No, not at all. I'm saying that i've given up on Kairi cause I have feelings for you too. I didn't want to be a two-timer and seeing that Sora likes Kairi and that Kairi likes Sora I figured that I would never be with Kairi. I still care for her though, but I think I care for you a little more than Kairi." Riku explains calmly.

"You like me?" You ask as blush is creeping up in your cheeks.

"Yeah." He says sheepishly.

You pulled out a small pocket knife you always carry with you and slice the fruit in half.

"I always wanted to share a paopu fruit with you." You hand him one half of the fruit while you had the other.

"So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Riku asks and you nod.

You saw Riku smile and you smiled along with him gazing into those green eyes of his. You both started munching down at your fruit while he did the same.

You don't really believe in the legend of the paopu fruit, but you are glad to be sharing it with your boyfriend Riku. One thing for sure that the paopu fruit did is bring you two closer together. You couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
